


思凡（2）

by juris



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juris/pseuds/juris
Summary: “一切问题与性有关，除了性，性关乎权力”。





	思凡（2）

他试图把第一个吻落在她的唇上，却不知怎的吻到了脸颊。唇舌交缠间，他的手捧住了她的脸，没什么怜惜意味，更多的是急切的需索。雨水、泥水和汗水的味道，混杂成迷离而不成片段的色彩，搅得她头直发晕，不觉间抬手虚抱住他的头。略短的浓密卷发，会是什么颜色的呢？

他脱去，说得更确切一些，扯下她的衣服。真奇怪，如今她已不再为裸身而感到更多的羞耻。那时入浴都要罩上白衫，可这真能使人遗忘自己的身体吗？她不知道，只知道那双停在她颤颤的，随呼吸起伏的胸脯上的手，生着明显的笔茧。它已经找到了最令她不耐的地方，却刻意让了出来，去激起层层叠叠的痒。

“多事，还得加钱。”她咬着牙说。

暴雨倾盆而落，夏的湿热蒸腾而起。她的脚跟浅浅蹭上他的腰窝，蹭上他脊背的淡淡凹痕，又支不起一点力气的垂落下去。“轻点，你…你这个野兽，这个魔鬼！”

覆在她身上的黑影恍若未觉，反手将她抱起，放在桌案上。还来不及惊呼，她已感觉到颜料盒不详的震颤。

“疼…真的疼，你放开我！”她伸起脖颈，一口咬了下去，趁他愣神的间隙，松开环着身上人的手，反抱住盒子。

窗外的雨越发急了，如同墨蓝色的巨口，她不成句的叫喊倏忽间被漩涡吞没卷走：“你……混球…呀…要是…盒子…你赔！”颠倒的迷境中，她向后仰去，腰重重硌在桌角，恍惚间得见电光的白，苍雪的白，见得不可知的幸福与不可觉的甜蜜。

他将她抱回床，略加思索，起身擦亮了灯。揭开盖子瞥了眼，摔上，又掌起灯去看已然昏睡的脸。

“还算下得去口”，他摇摇头，灭了灯，摔回床上。


End file.
